Engaged on daughters birthday
by Proudanutie
Summary: Julia, the daughter of Tip and Oh has a little sister and is now 5 years old. She also finds out that Oh is going to asked Tip to marry him.


Oh and Tip was getting things ready for the daughter, Julia's 5rd birthday. They cannot believe it was already 5 years since she came into this world. Over 5 years since they found out the were going to become parents. They love their little girl so very much and always will love her and now they have another beautiful little girl named Rachel, named after Tip's best friend who moved. Julia is their world, their everything. They love with all their heart. It was 7 in the morning and Julia was still asleep. She had a bad night and couldn't get to sleep. By the time Oh and Tip were done, they were tired.

"Oh, my God! That took ages to do," said Tip.

"Oh, yeah! That was so long," replied Oh.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Tip look around and saw Julia rubbing her eyes."Morning, Julia. You okay?"

Julia just stood there while Oh and Tip just look at her with a worried look. Julia turned blue."Mommy, Daddy, I feel so sad,"

"We know you're sad. You just turned blue," said Oh.

"Why do I have to change colour with my emotions for?" asked Julia.

"Because you're half Boov. Boov's change colour with the emotions, Julia. Your father is a Boov, so you go that from your father," said Tip turning to Oh who was smiling at her. Then they heard Rachel crying."I'll go get her," said Tip before Oh grabbed her hands.

"No, dear. I'll go get her, you just rest," said Oh.

"Okay. Thanks Oh," said Tip smiling.

"You're welcome," said Oh. Oh kissed her oh the forehead. Tip watch Oh go and see Rachel.

"How did you to fall for each other?" asked Julia.

"Oh, well. We didn't get along at first but we put that aside and we fall in love. And I was 12 years old at them time," said Tip.

Julia's eyes widened."12 and in love? Hmmm. That seems cute! So when is everyone getting here?"

"They'll be here at 10, not too long," said Tip.

"So, who is coming?" asked Julia.

"Well, your grandmother, my friends, Emily, Victoria, Jasmine, Katie, ect. Your friends from the park, your fathers friend Kyle and some others," said Tip.

"Wow! That is a lot of people," said Julia.

* * *

Everyone turned up to her birthday and they thought that her little sister was adorable and wanted to hold little Rachel. Julia felt a little jealous. Everyone loves Rachel. Julia just shock her head and went out of the room. Oh saw Julia going out of the room all blue.

"Tip, I'm going to see if Julia is okay. She just went out the room all sad," said Oh.

"Oh, okay. She if she is all right, I need to feed Rachel," said Tip.

"Okay. I will be back soon," said Oh going to cheek Julia. Oh looked everywhere. He couldn't find Julia until he got their back garden, that's where Julia was, sitting in her house."Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?"

Julia looked her father then shock head."I'm jealous about Rachel. Everyone loves Rachel, not me! All because she is a baby and everyone loves her and everyone hates me now that she is around!"

"Julia, sweetie. No one hates you. Everyone love both of you with all their hearts. Trust me. No one hates you, and today you're important, you're the birthday girl," said Oh.

This seemed to made Julia happier because she smiled at Oh."Thanks Daddy. You made me feel a lot better,"

"That's okay sweetie," said Oh hugging her and place a kiss on his daughter's forehead."Look, that's go back inside. Everyone is waiting for you so they could give you your gifts and so you could open,"

"Okay! Lets open them!" said Julia jumping up and running into the house. Oh smiled as his little girl ran into the house.

When Oh got in, he saw everyone hugging Julia as well as Rachel. He couldn't help but smiling at the sight of it. It was so cute and adorable.

* * *

Later that just before everyone was about to leave after the party, Julia saw Oh in the garden holding something in his hand, so she went over to see what her loving and caring father was holding."Hi Daddy. Um. What's that in your hands?"

"Hi, sweetie. This, well, this is a ring," said Oh.

Julia was only 5 years old and she knew what it was for."Are you going to ask, Mummy to marry you?"

"Yeah. I think it is the right time too, but how did you know? You're only 5 years old," asked Oh.

Julia shrugged."I don't know, just a wild guess and I had a feeling what it was for as the other day I saw somebody asking the partner to marry them,

"Well, you're a brainy little girl, Julia," said Oh.

Julia looked at Oh for a moment before answering."I don't hardly call that being brainy, Daddy, but thank you for calling me brainy,"

"You're welcome, sweetie," said Oh kissing her forehead."Say, shall we go inside and I'll ask Mummy to marry me?"

"Yeah! You do it! Ask Mummy to marry you!" said Julia not being to loud so Tip wouldn't have heard her.

Oh and Julia walked into the living room holding hands. Everyone was getting ready to go before Oh spoke."Everyone, for the end of the party, I got something to do,"

"What is it Oh?" asked Tip.

"Tip, I am so happy to be part of your life. You're my first partner I ever had, and we have to beautiful daughters and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so," Oh said. He got the box an opened it showing the diamond ring."Tip, will you marry me?"

Everyone gasped in happiness. Tip's mouth dropped in surprise before answering."Oh, my God! Yes! Yeas I will marry to Oh!" Oh smiled and placed the ring on Tip's finger. Everyone cheered as the engaged couple kissed. Julia smiled at her parents as one of her friends went over to her.

"That is lovely. Your Mummy and Daddy are engaged now!" said Marco.

"Yeah, I know. And I knew my Daddy was going to asked too," said Julia starting to go pink because of the families love is growing.

"Really? How? You're only 5 today," asked Marco.

"Just a wild guess," said Julia, who was now bright pink.

"I love it when you change colour," said Marco.

"I do to," said Julia.

So just a year over Tip and OH got engaged, they were happily married, with a 5 in a half year old daughter and 1 year old daughter.


End file.
